


Through the window, a clear grey light

by Sangerin



Category: The Bill
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	Through the window, a clear grey light

Gina had a coffee machine, and June managed to find the coffee grounds and make herself a cup, without – she hoped – waking Gina. Then she curled up in an armchair and watched the grey dawn through the living room window.

'You look good in my shirt.'

June turned away from the window. 'I didn't hear you.' Gina stood in the door to her bedroom. Neither of them spoke for a moment or two. 'There's coffee,' said June, eventually. 'I hope you don't mind.'

Gina shook her head and went to get a cup. Then she sat down on the sofa, facing June, who was still curled in the armchair, her legs tucked beneath her.

'I mean it,' said Gina. 'You do look good in my shirt.'

June smiled, a slow smile that took a while to reach her eyes.

'Look,' said Gina. 'I'm going to be blunt. We both drank last night. I probably had too much.'

June nodded slowly.

'But I'm _not_ sorry,' added Gina. She leaned forward and put a hand on June's knee. 'You're remarkable, June.'

'I'll only regret this if it means that things change for the worse,' said June. She put down her cup of coffee, and shifted to face Gina directly. 'If we can go on as we were, I'd be fine with that, but,' she paused, 'I'm hoping we can go on like this.'

'You wouldn't have a problem?' asked Gina.

June shook her head, and then said forcefully, 'I want to try. I know it might not work, but I want this.'

Gina let out a breath, and smiled. 'So do I,' said Gina. She pulled June to her and kissed her. It wasn't gentle, but then, the night before hadn't been gentle, either.

They'd been the last two left at the pub at the end of a long, hard day. Gina had ribbed every person as they'd left, challenging them all to stay and drink with her a little longer. June had never thought about leaving, but had stayed talking to various members of the relief until she found that the staff were calling last drinks, and she and Gina were the only ones left.

'Pikers, the lot of them,' said Gina, and June grinned at her. They'd not gotten along at all for a long time, but recently they'd reached a point where they could work amicably together. 'I've got a bottle or two at home,' said Gina. 'Neither of us are on until late tomorrow.'

Which was how they'd ended up in Gina's flat, drinking the last of her Scotch, neat because that's how Gina always drank it, and there wasn't any ice. They'd bitched about exes, and colleagues, and superiors – although June skirted diplomatically around the topic of her direct superior: Gina herself. Then the discussion had turned to movies, and plays, and music, and then Gina had put down her glass and leaned over to kiss June. June had pulled back, but only for a moment, long enough to put down her own glass, and to study Gina's face for a moment. Then she leaned into Gina as they began to kiss again.

Gina began to tug at June's top, working out the best and quickest way to get it off. June, meanwhile, was trying to undo Gina's trousers without breaking their kiss. There was something quite frantic about them, a desperation, as though if they weren't quick enough, they'd come to their senses.

Although Gina had made the first move, both she and June were active in the hours that followed. Eventually they moved to the bedroom, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning.


End file.
